


Puppets On Strings

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Before Tales of the Abyss takes place, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Fate plays a twisted game with the world and Professor Nebilim knows it better than anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongbirdSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSonata/gifts).



> HOPE U HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY (I assume you don't celebrate christmas?? idk i maybe wrong?? EITHER WAYS STILL A HOLIDAY GIFT) 
> 
> I know we don't speak much tammy but I see u as a wonderful person and id love if we speak more :D so to show this I made this fic for u I know how much u love jade so I made this for u!!! :D Thank u for all the contribution u do in the fandom and omg ur cosplays?? like ur the cutest anise tatlin ever and i look forward to see more art and cosplays from u in the future ^^ and id love if we get to speak more in the upcoming year. Anyways I hope u enjoy this!!  
> imsorrythismaybestrangetoseesincewedontchatmuchandurprobablythinkingwhatisthiscrazypersondoing??ANYWAYSBEFOREIGOCRAZYENJOY.

I met a peculiar boy. Hair of gold and cold brown eyes. Eyes of a soldier. He can’t tell between guilt or pleasure in killing. His eyes alone showed that he had a mind as twisted as mine.  To anyone, the boy was just an odd kid but to me… there was more to him...

 

At first, when the children laughed and played he glanced at them expressionless. Unlike any other child, he didn’t care to interact or follow them, instead he just walked away without a second thought. And when I spoke to him, hatred filled his eyes, and his heart was frozen in place. If he were trained I knew he would be a killing machine. After all, his eyes held no mercy. But I won’t let that happen. I vowed that day, that I will warm that kid’s heart.

 

Then one day, he turned to the young children laughter and stared instead of walking away. They noticed him and brought him into the silly little game they played. He didn’t smile but he didn’t walk away either. He just watched them. 

 

After that he started to respond, ‘yes’ and ‘no’ but only when the children asked him questions. Later on, he listened to them and didn’t ignore the children cries as they asked them to play. He would refuse all of them but not ignore them. Slowly, this boy started to talk to me, simple questions, nothing more. But as time passed, I started to see emotion coloring his face- from fear to excitement as he learnt about the people and world around him. In every change, I saw the ice freezing his heart slowly melt.

 

To anyone, this boy was was an odd kid but to me... I saw myself in him. That was why I was so keen to change him- to stop him from falling in the same mistakes I have done. And one day I promised that the day I would see his smile is the day where I will teach him about my past and tell him my mistakes. In that I hope the the young boy won’t become the person I was…

 

But that day never came… I realized it as I laid on the floor gasping for air. When he just started to express his emotions is the time I had to leave. Even if I came to open a school to atone for my mistakes I had only come to realize my biggest mistake yet: I haven’t fully open his heart. 

 

I met a peculiar boy. Hair of gold and cold brown eyes. Up until today, he still holds the eyes of a soldier. A boy who doesn’t know the truth of death. He started to play against the universe wishes, twisting and braiding the threads of fate. His eyes alone showed that he had a mind as twisted as mine. When I saw myself in him I vowed to stop him from making my same mistakes… Yet vows are meaningless after one’s death. 

 

I beg to ask, why did fate play with me in such a way? It let me meet such a boy I vowed to change only to cut my strings as soon as it got bored of me. Why was it so cruel to me? 

  
No matter how how much I asked, I knew that fate was only entertained with my suffering. There is nothing I could ever do now but watch as an audience as he set up the stage once more. This time for the puppet of a young boy with hair of gold and cold brown eyes. For a boy named Jade. 


End file.
